


Hetalia Fic Challenge

by taco0ninja



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Human Names, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taco0ninja/pseuds/taco0ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Put iPod on shuffle.<br/>Write ten fics, one for each of the first ten songs.<br/>Write the fic before the song is over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My first fics! I think they're pretty semi okay! Tell me how I did!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hetalia Fic Challenge

1\. Josie- Blink-182

Alfred slung his arms around Madeline’s shoulders.

“Love you, babe. Don’t know why you ever chose me, but I do know that. I love you with everything I got.”

Madeline giggled.

“Alfred, you know I chose you because you’re an amazing guy! You make me laugh and you treat me right.”

Alfred smiled. He loved Madeline, more than she’d ever know.

2\. Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes- Fall Out Boy

Arthur walked into the room where Alfred was waiting with the TV on a movie and popcorn in his lap.

“Glad you could make it! I hoped you would.”

As Arthur sat on the couch, the American cuddled into his side. The touch felt like flames, and Arthur had to force himself to stay put. He loved Alfred, that was true, but he felt empty recently. Alfred wasn’t helping that.

“What dumbass movie do you have planned for tonight?”

“Hey! Mean Girls is a perfectly good movie!”

Arthur smiled, kissing the top of Alfred’s head, causing the American to squinch his face adorably. Maybe he could do this.

3\. Skin And Bones- Foo Fighters

Gilbert trudged through the house. He hadn’t felt much like himself, wasn’t feeling completely awesome as usual. He plopped onto the couch next to Ludwig.

“Bruder! I don’t feel completely well.”

“You look horrible! How long have you been like this?”

“A couple days now, why?”

“Gilbert… are you sure you’re fine? As in… is Prussia safe?”

“Well, maybe not completely. I think… I might be dying, little bruder.”

“Why would you let yourself get dissolved like this? Fight back!”

“It’s you, Ludie.”

4\. Paper Bag- Jack Douglass

“My God! What is that!!”

“My face… why? What’s wrong!”

“Cover that shit!”

Alfred shoved the bag over Ludwig’s face. Ludwig slowly removed it.

“Why did you cover my face?” It came out through clenched teeth.

“Just a joke, bro! Maybe…”

Before he knew it, Alfred was pinned under the German. He was in for it now.

5\. Cross My Heart- Marianas Trench

“Arthur! Come here, silly!”

Arthur walked faster. He had to get away from Francis. The French nation was annoying him so much recently. Sure, they were together. It was pretty okay, at first. The Francis would do things just to piss Arthur off. They would sleep in separate rooms, separate buildings, even, and then the void would be too much and they’d get back together. He couldn’t stand him sometimes, but he had to admit he loved Francis sometimes. He turned and kissed the French man. This was gonna be complicated.

6\. Holler Til You Pass Out- 3OH!3

Gilbert ran up to Matthew and grabbed him, kissing the smaller nation’s throat.

“Gil… Not in the… Meeting hall.”

“Yes in the meeting hall. I say so, and you will listen to the awesomness that is me.”

He flipped the Canadian around and pressed him into the nearest wall. He kissed the smaller nation’s neck, finding his sweet spot and sucking lightly. Matthew slightly moaned as Gilbert began to scratch the flesh with his teeth. When he was thoroughly coated in marks, the Prussian stopped.

“We’ll continue later.”

7\. Fat Lip- Sum 41

Gilbert walked along the sidewalk with Antonia and Francis next to him.

“You got the stuff?”

“Duh. Why wouldn’t I, you silly Prussian?”

Francis looked at Antonio, giving him an eye roll to express his thoughts on Gilbert’s idiocy. They rounded the corner to the crowded street. As soon as they were in the middle, the boys reached into the bag Francis had and pulled out the silly string. This would be messy.

8\. Her Words Destroyed My Planet- Motion City Soundtrack

Gilbert laid on the couch, his red eyes puffy with tears.

“Still on the couch, bruder? Get out there and find a new girl. She’s gone. Get over it. It’s been three weeks.”

Elizaveta wasn’t coming back. He accepted that a long time ago. About ten days, two hours, and seven seconds, according to him. Roderich, his best friend, was the one who betrayed him by stealing the only girl he ever loved, exactly twenty days, six hours, three minutes, and nine seconds ago. And Ludwig was right. That was what he hated to admit most.

9\. Little Lion Man- Mumford and Sons

Alfred cried. He had never cried this much in his life. He had just declared himself a nation, but it was at the cost of breaking Arthurs heart. His freedom was important, but he want quite sure it was as important as he made it out to be. He loved Arthur. Arthur raised him, singlehandedly. That was a chore in and of itself. Alfred kept crying. Tears wouldn’t come. He’d used them all up. It was just dry sobs now. But he kept crying. Because he knew, that even with their past and everything they had, Arthur would never forgive him. The one man he loved, the one who might have loved him, was gone forever.

10\. IDGAF- Watsky

Feliks walked down the hall. He heard the other nations talking about inconsequential things. He laughed inwardly. He always told Toris about things that actually mattered. Things that weren’t stupid. The awesome things he got to see, feel, and experience in his lifetime. Tino and Berwald were cuddling against the wall talking.

“I don’t give a fuck.” Just a whisper.

Alfred was bragging to Arthur.

“I don’t give a fuck.” A little louder.

Francis was boasting about a latest achievement.

“I DON’T GIVE A FUCK!” A full yell.

And no other nations spoke to Feliks the rest of the day. Oh, how he loved it!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how I did! Tell me how to improve!


End file.
